Worlds Collide
by pyrosnightmare
Summary: A girl, her fiancee, and the YYH boys... did I mention that she's busted, and Hiei kinda wants to kill her? well, at first anyway. Oh dear, someone grab the fire extinguisher and pray it has a demon setting...
1. Chapter 1

ok, i have fallen victim to the peskiest of story inspirations, the kind that has anime merging with the real, and i'm involved. this time, pyro really is me. hillock is the name for my wonderful, awesome boyfriend, The Dark Wyvern, who is co-writing this with me. i bounce ideas off him, and he says scenes that make me fall over laughing.

DISCLAIMER (just in case nobody figgered it out from all the disclaimers in my other stories) i do not own YYH. i DO own pyro, because she is me. and even The Dark Wyvern will admit that he's mine. (yay, i'm so lucky.) unfortunately, i also own the baddies.

* * *

><p>A young brunette woman in an oversize black trench coat walked along hand in hand with a taller blonde man in a black duster. From their closeness any one could tell that they were lovers. His 6' stature made her 5'7" frame look tiny, but she didn't seem to mind. Her braid went down to about where her waist ought to be, his hair stopped just between his shoulder blades with a dark set of sunglasses sticking out of the hair near the crown of his head.<p>

The chill of the morning did nothing to hinder the vendors that had gathered for the weekend farmer's market. She stopped, looking over the vegetables on a table. He moved slightly further to interact with a man behind a table covered in gourmet coffee blends.

Moments later her shriek cut the calm of deals being made. "Hill! Hill! Help, Hillock!"

The blonde man turned in time to see his lover being dragged off by a pair of lizard-men. "Pyro!" He took off after them, smiling slightly as he watched her manage to kick one of them in the ribs.

The lizards took off into a wooded area nearby, with Hillock a few feet behind. Pyro managed to get in a few lucky shots and broke free. She took off running back toward the market.

Hillock caught her as she slammed into him. She looked up, apprehension in her eyes that vanished when she saw who had caught her. "Hill, oh thank the gods."

He brushed a stray hair out of her face. "You ok?"

She just nodded.

The lizard-men burst from the trees. They slowed when they saw the blonde man in possession of their prize. "We will give you a good prissss for the ssspirited bitch." the tallest one hissed.

Hillock pushed Pyro, urging her to stand behind him. "She is not for sale at any price."

The lizard-men hissed a challenge and drew their weapons. The curved blades were reminiscent of Ali Baba's 40 thieves.

Hillock drew his own blades from under his coat, twin wakizashi forged of Damascus steel. He held them in a reverse grip, sharp edge pointed out and ready to do some damage.

Another lizard-man showed up. When he saw that his comrades were battle ready, he drew his own weapon. "Lasst chansss human. Give usss the bitch and we will sssspare your worthlessss life."

"Never." Hillock growled.

All three lizards rushed him at once. Hillock's blades flashed in the dappled sunlight, leaving a glittering arc that ended in sparks as he blocked their blows. Blades flashed and clashed again, throwing more sparks.

Pyro moved to put her back to a tree, hastily pulling a leather strap from her hair. She held it between her hands, like a garrotte, ready to choke anything that paused in front of her. Because of the fluid nature of the fight, her attention was on the four combatants.

Another lizard-man entered the fray. A fifth, seeing the others had the human well occupied, blitzed past, catching the girl from the side and carrying her off.

Her shriek alerted Hillock. He managed to get clear long enough to throw a glowing black sphere at the lizard.

Pyro was thrown free when the sphere hit and knocked the lizard down. She tucked and rolled to her feet.

Yet another lizard came to aid the others. Getting an opening, Hillock switched grips. His blades flashed like two whirling circles of death. Two lizards fell, a head rolled one way, the other fell in multiple pieces.

The remaining three turned tail and attempted to run. Hillock threw more of the glowing black spheres. These broke apart on impact, engulfing the fleeing creatures in fire.

Four men ran up as the lizards burned. "Dammit! Late to the party again." the taller of the two dark-haired men whined.

Pyro and Hillock took defensive stances and eyed the men warily.

A man with impossibly red hair held his empty hands out, palms up. "Wait, we are friends."

Hillock looked at the four carefully. Seeing no weapons, he relaxed his stance slightly. Pyro, being slightly further back, couldn't see their lack of weapons and retained her wary stance. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Kurama." The red head took a step forward. "The men with me are Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara." he indicated each man as he said their name. "We have been sent to help you."

Pyro's eyes narrowed. "Sent by whom?"

Kurama chuckled a little at her paranoia. "I believe you would know him as Hades or Pluto. We know him as Koenma."

Pyro and Hillock shared a 'what the fuck' look. Pyro stood up straight and tied the leather back into her braid.

"Help us with what, exactly?" Hillock asked.

"Your demon problem. Unless its a normal thing around here for lizard-men to roam the streets." the one Kurama had called Yusuke said.

"At Halloween, all the time. Around Imbolc, not so much." Pyro shrugged.

"So we're here to help out. Possibly teach you some skills as well." Yusuke grinned at the girl. He had taken a liking to her, and grinned more at the thought that it wouldn't suck too bad to get stuck with them.

Hillock wiped most of the blood off his blades and sheathed them. "We have a few skills already, as you can see. Help, on the other hand, we might need."

Kurama and Pyro had both covered their mouths and noses with their scarves and seemed to breathe as little as possible.

"I would appreciate it if we could take this discussion away from the stench of dead demon." Kurama said, sounding a bit ill.

* * *

><p>After a short car ride, Hillock and Pyro leading the way in his car, Kurama and company trailing them, they came to a small apartment complex. Hillock parked in his usual place, Kurama a few spaces away.<p>

Hillock emerged from the car sporting an eyepatch. No explanation was offered, and none was asked for. He led them all out to an empty field several yards wide. It was situated between buildings and a highway, the din of traffic drowning out any other sound. "We could scream and no one would hear us here."

"Good." The shortest of the group grumbled. He stood several feet away from the rest, watching carefully.

Pyro dropped her shoulder bag on the ground, then knelt beside it to rummage through it. She pulled out a black brace and strapped it carefully to her right wrist.

"You didn't really fight this time, love." Hillock said when he saw her.

"Sure I did. How else would I have gotten away from those dickheads?" Pyro replied.

He slapped himself in the forehead. "Right. Sorry love."

Kuwabara, sensing tension between the pair, spoke up. "Man, you have got some nice blades. Shame they got covered in demon blood."

Hillock grinned. "These aren't even the best in my collection."

"Can I see the others?" The orange-haired man's eyes lit up with excitement.

Pyro giggled as her lover turned. "Only one sword, love. You know how the neighbors get when they see you with more than one sword visible."

Hillock gave her a slight wave, to show he heard her. His steps sped up a little as he headed inside.

"What about you? Are you armed like he is?" Yusuke asked the only girl in the group.

Pyro smiled sweetly. "I don't carry swords to market. I've the strap in my hair, it serves as a garrotte or to bind someone." She pulled it out to demonstrate, undoing her hair in the process. "Then I've got the swiss army knife in my pocket, and the little black kitty on my keys." she rocked her feet from heel to toe, still giddy from adrenaline.

Yusuke and Kuwabara both gave her confused looks.

She pulled her keys from their pocket just inside the top of her bag. A stylized outline of a cat hung from a carabiner clip, its eyes just slightly bigger than finger size. She stuck the middle and ring fingers of her left hand into the holes so that the kitty's pointy ears pointed away from her palm. "Brass knuckles on steroids." she giggled.

"Nice." Yusuke grinned. 'yup, gonna be interesting.' he thought.

"Oh yeah. My daddy gave it to me for Christmas one year. Works great as a deterrent." Pyro stowed her keys and the strap.

Hillock rejoined the group, holding the sword he considered his best. It was in the Ancient Greek style, he called it 'the Spartan'. The sword was fashioned from a single piece of steel, the blade flowing into the grip, giving the sword more durability. The grip was wood lashed on with leather. Two wicked points curved up and around where the wielder's hand would be.

Even Hiei came closer to examine the sword.

"So, are all y'all human?" Pyro asked after a few moments.

"One of us is." Yusuke grinned. "And it ain't me. I'm what they call a mazoku, part demon, part human, unless I die, which I did. Then I became more demon than human."

"Is it Kuwabara?" Pyro ventured.

"Kuwabara Kazuma, fully human, at your service." Kuwabara grinned and bowed slightly to the girl.

"So you two are not human." Pyro said to Kurama and Hiei. She thought for a moment, looking at the two very intently. "Red's aura feels kinda like being out in a rose garden in the middle of the woods. Spikes over there feels like wildfire."

"I am human in this form. But I am also a fox demon." Kurama said, openly impressed. "Hiei is a fire demon."

"Yusuke, you and I are not going to get along, your aura's too violent." Pyro said to the brown-eyed boy.

"I'm not a street punk anymore. I used to get in fights all the time, on purpose. Now, I fight when I have to." Yusuke protested.

"Man, we used to have these massive fights every day." Kuwabara chuckled.

Yusuke laughed. "More like I wiped the pavement with your face."

Kuwabara got ready to lunge at the laughing man. "Why you..." They started trading punches.

Pyro shoved her way between the pair. "Save it for the enemy, boys."

Kuwabara pointed at the other man. "You and me, Urameshi. When she goes inside, it is so on."

"Any time, Kuwabara, any time." Yusuke grinned.

Pyro stood back, holding her bound wrist close to her body, as if it hurt her.

"Baka." Hiei sneered softly.

Hillock tried to hand her the Spartan. She shook her head in negation. "Why, love?" He asked.

She held up her bound wrist. "Over did it shoving those lummoxes."

The weakness she seemed to imply angered Hiei. He flitted over to stand directly in front of her.

* * *

><p>read, review, tell me if it sucks. tell me if it doesn't suck.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

two chapters in one night? yes. because they are both awesome and ready to go, and if i don't, i'll wanna tweak it.

again, half the credit goes to The Dark Wyvern. i love him, and he is awesome.

YIKES! i forgot to disclaimer the title! title credit goes to Apocalyptica, a Finnish metal band consisting of three celists and a drummer. i was listening to their album, Worlds Collide, when i was hit by this plot bunny. (bloody Finns of the rockstar persuasion... don't ask...)

* * *

><p>Hiei's katana was a blur as it was unsheathed and swung till the point rested menacingly on the brunette girl's sternum. "Useless, weak human, tell me why I should not just end your misery for you."<p>

Before she could do more than open her mouth, her lover pulled her away from the katana to safety behind himself. "You will regret that threat, demon." His Spartan tapped the katana in challenge.

Hiei tapped the blade, accepting the challenge. 'I will defeat the fool, kill the bitch, and be free to go home. Simple.'

Hillock smirked, easily blocking a clumsy attack. "Is that all you got?"

Hiei growled. No mere human could match him, he was a demon. He doubled his speed, swinging blows at the human that dared call him out.

Kurama kept Pyro at a safe distance while he checked her over for any injuries. He made note of the white gold ring set with an amethyst flanked by diamond chips on her left ring finger. "Hiei will not kill your fiancee."

Hillock, managing to keep any of the smaller man's attacks from getting through, found an opportunity to make his own attack. Hiei was hard pressed to keep him from landing any of the blows.

The girl flicked her hair over her shoulder. "I know that. I'm not so sure Hill won't kill your friend."

Hiei once again launched a barrage of attacks. Hillock once again driving him back.

"Hiei is tougher than he looks." The red head flashed the girl a reassuring smile. "No worries, Pyro."

Yusuke sat perched on the edge of his seat, completely fixated on the battle. "Damn, Shortie's getting his ass kicked!"

The orange haired boy beside him erupted in booming laughter. "More like handed to him. By a human!"

The spartan sword flew across the field, landing point first in the ground between the laughing duo.

Hiei pointed his katana at Hillock. "Yield, human, or I will be forced to hurt you."

Hillock drew his wakizashis from their sheathes on either hip. "Never. You threatened my beloved." He held his blades in a reverse grip, so as not to actually kill the small demon.

Hiei growled and attacked. "She is broken and weak. She will only hinder the mission."

One angry blue eye narrowed, the other was hidden by an eye patch. "Watch what you say."

Steel clashed against steel. Hiei blurred in close. "She will hinder the mission like that eye patch will hinder you." His blade sliced only the string holding the eye patch on.

The material fluttered to the ground, revealing a false eye with a blue-green iris. Hillock blinked twice.

Hiei, thinking him disoriented, attacked.

Twin blades sliced the air and parried the blow that would have shattered an arm.

"Oh shit, he should not have cut that string." Pyro giggled softly.

Kurama gave her a look.

"Just watch." Pyro replied.

No matter how fast Hiei went, it seemed the human knew exactly where he would end up. Not even an after image could fool his opponent.

The two men battled fiercely until a voice hollered, "Stop that you idiots!"

Twin blades stopped, crossed, holding the point of the katana a mere inch from their owner's nose.

Both men glared at each other, breathing heavily, and silently dared the other to move.

"Hiei, I still have that jail cell waiting for you." the voice chuckled.

The spiky-haired demon flitted away, sheathing the katana as he took a post about five feet away from Hillock, close to where Yusuke and Kuwabara had been watching.

Hillock fell, stabbing his twin blades into the ground to try and hold himself up.  
>Kurama's amused chuckle died as he moved to examine the seemingly unhurt man.<p>

Hillock tried to regain his full height.

"Be still, you are hurt." Kurama put one hand flat on the man's chest.

Pyro knelt on the other side of the downed human. "You didn't have to fight him for me, I could have gotten it. You fought the slavers earlier and didn't leave any for me."

Hillock smiled up at the girl. "You know how I am about protecting you, beloved."

"Yeah, I know. And you went and seriously fucked your knee again." Pyro said in a wry tone.

"Hmm..." Kurama moved his examination to the prone human's knees after her comment. "Partially torn ligament... I have a plant that can fix it, but I am going to have to cut you, and it will hurt."

Hillock just rolled his eyes and fished a folded utility knife out of his pocket.

"Not here. This plant is not common to this world, and I would prefer to minimize the risk of one of your neighbors to see." Kurama said.

Yusuke and Kuwabara hefted the injured man to his feet. "Me and Kuwabara here'll help you up the stairs." the darker haired one grinned. Each boy slung an arm around their shoulders and supported the man in the middle as he slowly hopped to the building.

The stairs was where it got tricky. Only two people fit across them, and even then its a tight fit. They finally decided that Kuwabara would walk up on the side opposite the railing, and Yusuke would follow up behind them, in case of misstep.

They finally made it in the room, much to Pyro's relief. She was getting tired of holding her breath at every pause.

"You should go and help him change into shorts, or something he doesn't mind tearing. I will prepare the, um, operating area." Kurama said, casually walking up beside the girl, taking her arm and helping her up the stairs.

She allowed it, only because her hyperventilation made her slightly dizzy.

* * *

><p>Having sufficiently exposed only his lower legs, Pyro asked the boys to help move Hillock out to where Kurama was waiting. The red head had laid out several towels on the floor. There was a minor scuffle to get Hillock situated.<p>

Kurama unfolded the blade he had previously been given and made a small incision where Hillock's gym shorts ended. He pressed a seed into the wound.

Vines sprouted, burrowing into the flesh and seeking out the damage. Some sprouted up and around, creating a kind of brace to hold his knee still while the other vines did their work.

"So gross." Pyro breathed, eyes wide in fascination.

Hillock clamped his teeth together as flesh and ligaments were stitched into wholeness.

"You were very lucky it didn't sever while you were battling Hiei." Kurama said, sitting back.

Hiei's eyes grew wide. 'Bested by a weak human?' He couldn't fathom it. 'An injured human at that.'

"Oh man, I never thought I'd live to see the day ol three eyes got beat by a crippled human." Yusuke managed to gasp out between laughs.

"Didja even break a sweat?" Kuwabara asked Hillock, also laughing.

"It gets worse. He didn't have Grandma's training." Yusuke crowed in glee.

Kuwabara opened his mouth to add another taunt, but none came out. The tall man went cross-eyed staring at the katana poking his nose. "Geeze, Shortie, we were only playing. Some guys just can't take a joke."

Hiei turned slightly, keeping his katana on the orange haired man's nose. A fireball took shape in his free hand. "This is not over, ningen."

Hillock called up his own attack. To those with Awareness, it looked like a glowing black sphere.

Both men threw at the same time. Black sphere met black flame and cracked open, it's watery contents dousing the flame.

Hiei's eyes went wide again.

"Try it again. I dare you." Hillock grinned.

Pyro cuffed him lightly with her good hand. "Hill! Stoppit!"

Hillock patted her hand. "Only for you, love."

Hiei made a derisive noise. "Pathetic." He called up more black flame.

Pyro's head snapped up, here eyes locking with the demon's. "Attack him again, and you will be in for a world of hurt nobody's thought of yet." She held his gaze as she began unbinding the brace holding her right wrist still.

"I do not heed the warnings of human women." Hiei sneered at her. He held his stance, fireball still at the ready.

"You do not want her to start chanting." Hillock tried to keep the girl's hands still without injuring her further.

Kurama moved to break up the stare-down.

Koenma put a hand on the red head's shoulder. "Lets see how she handles herself."

Pyro's voice was soft as she began chanting the names of the goddess. As she increased her volume, her unbound hair began to swirl in a wind that only she felt.

Yusuke's eyes widened at the energy she raised. "Na...ni..."

Hiei released his hold on the fire, allowing it to fall out of existence.

"Ro? Love, stand down, its done." Hillock commanded in a soft tone.

"He is still a threat." she growled and glared at the demon in question.

"He is still an ally, and not worth you hurting yourself." Hillock growled at her, forcing her to shift her attention to him.

She looked down and away. "Fine." The wind died down, leaving her hair to fall in soft waves down her back again. "I fully retain my right to kick his sorry ass later."

"Yes, love. Just put your brace back on." Hillock sighed and handed her the device in question.

"So this is why we are to stay and train them." Kurama said to the young man standing beside him.

"Partly." Koenma replied, keeping an amused eye on the pair still on the floor, ignoring everyone else. "They have taken it on themselves to protect this area from demons like they fought earlier today. Slavers and the like."

All eyes turned to the woman on the floor. A low, feline growl emanated from her throat.

Feeling eyes on her, she cast a wide-eyed innocent look on the men around her. "What? I hate those bastards. They tried to take me!"

Hillock stroked the girl's hair fondly, then stood. " You know I wouldn't let them get far."

"You sound just like my kitty when she gets mad." Kuwabara grinned at her.

She winked. "That's cause I'm the crazy cat lady." She held her hands up in a silent plea for Hillock's aid.

The blonde human only took her left hand in his and hauled her to her feet. "Basically we want to make it so this doesn't happen to people who can't fight back."

Hiei moved to sit in the window. A crash shocked him into complete stillness.

"Goddamnit!" Pyro yelled. She ran over to pick up the planter full of cooking herbs.

Kurama knelt beside her. "I am a plant manipulator, allow me to help."

Pyro flashed him a grateful smile. "I kinda need them to survive."

The red head nodded. He held his hands over the wreckage and shrank the plants down to half their size. Both demon and human gently pulled the plants free and set them into piles according to species. Kurama then shrank the plants to seed form and tucked them away in little paper envelopes. Each envelope was clearly marked, and tucked into the red head's pocket. When he got to an odd plant, he arched an eyebrow in question.

"No, I do not micro brew. Hops is a good plant for a sleepy time sachet, along with the lavender and mugwort. You're dealing with a pair of insomniacs here."

"Well, at certain times of the month we are." Hillock's laugh rang out as he headed for the kitchen.

Kurama blinked twice. Hiei's eyes widened. Yusuke chuckled. Pyro blushed a deep red.

Kuwabara looked around, confused. "Why does the time of the..." his voice trailed as realization dawned on his features. "Oh, right." he mumbled.

She plucked potsherds from the dirt, setting them in a neat pile.

Hillock tapped her shoulder. "For you milady." He held out a dustpan and brush.

Pyro took it with a grin. "Thanks you lover."

Kurama stood. "I am keeping the seeds viable in my aura until you are ready to replant. But only until this time tomorrow."

Pyro gave him a grin. "Thanks, Red." then she turned to the demon standing next to the window. "You are gonna escort me down to the store for a new planter."

"Hn." Hiei turned and flitted out.

Kurama touched the girl's shoulder lightly. "I will accompany you. These plants tell me you'll need more than a new pot and soil."

Pyro giggled. "Well, they were due for another fertilizer stake tonight."

The fox demon gave her a stunned look.

She giggled again. "I know my green babies. Now lets get to getting, I kinda need them planted again before sunset." She grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

Kurama chuckled and followed. "I will personally assure her safety. We are going to the Walmart in Harrisonburg." He told the girl's amused fiancee on his way out.

* * *

><p>that time of the month comment was ALL his fault. completely. all him. *glares at Hillock*<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my darklings! i have returned from the grave... actually, just a really bad bad few weeks with my ongoing wrist issues. (cortizone shots SUCK)

anyway, new chapter. all copywrited things belong to their respective owners (dune, michael weston, brusters... did i mention micahel weston?) title of the series is, as always, property of apocalyptica, and all OCs are mine. (and i refuse to share Hill.)

and thanks and cred to The Dark Wyvern, my other eyes, and sounding board. without him, well, this story would have been a one shot.

* * *

><p>No sooner had the door shut than the remaining Spirit Detectives and young god turned their collective attentions to Hillock. He stared right back at them, almost daring them to say something negative.<p>

Finally Yusuke spoke. "What the hell was that thing you threw at Hiei?" The twice-dead demon looked impressed.

Hillock shrugged. "Just a Void/Water grenade."

Koenma coughed once, to cover an undignified squeak. "While that shouldn't really be possible, you've never been told it can't be done. He has mastered all five elements."

"Nah, his spirit energy reads at like, almost normal levels." Kuwabara said in an offhand manner.

Hillock rolled his eyes. "Not Spirit, Void."

Kuwabara gave him a blank look. "Uhhh, what's Void?"

Koenma looked at Hillock, who nodded. "Void is the little used, darker side of Spirit energy. To use it, you must be comfortable with both the good and the bad aspects of your psyche." the godlet explained.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Kurama's car, Hiei glared moodily out the rear window. He was the sole occupant of the backseat, which suited him just fine. He had no desire to speak with the annoying witch at the moment anyway. And he was NOT pouting.<p>

"Hey, um, what did y'all mean when you said we need training? I thought we were pretty good." Pyro said after the awkward silence made her too uncomfortable.

"You are, but you need to get better if you're going to go up against demons." Kurama answered with a small chuckle.

"The demons in the woods seemed pretty pathetic to me. And even Hiei dropped what he was doing when I started raising my attack." Pyro shrugged.

Kurama chuckled again. "I was mostly interested in where you were pulling your energy from, not how much you were going to use."

"Say what now?"

"You pull from both your spirit energy, and your life energy. In a fight, you might win, but you'd be likely to die anyway." Kurama explained in a flat tone, almost like a science professor, or Michael Weston.

"Oh." The girl slumped in her seat for a moment, then asked, "You sure my plants are ok?"

Kurama smiled and patted the place the seeds rested. "Quite sure. Your need for growing things is a bit of a surprise, I must admit."

"Its just... they're a part of me, ya dig? They kinda feed my protections at night." she ducked her head and looked out the side window to cover her blush. "I mean, its not like I can leave a candle going all night."

Hiei began to take more of an interest in the conversation. The witch was also a Fire elemental.

"If I may ask, what are your elements?" Kurama asked.

"Um, so far, Fire, Earth, Spirit, and a little Void. Still working on it." She picked at her jeans so she wouldn't fidget around too much. "Majorly Fire though. Me and Water do not mix well."

"Well, the Fire and Earth energies feed each other, and blend rather nicely. Hiei and I have been working together quite seamlessly for many years, and he's a fire demon." Kurama replied.

"My green babies like you." Pyro said after another awkward pause.

"How can you tell, witch?" Hiei grumbled.

"He speaks." Pyro laughed. "They told me so, right before they got shrunk. While they're in seed state, I can't feel them, I can't pull from them, and I can't siphon extra energy into them. Which was what I was trying to do when you knocked em down, spikes."

"Which would make you more Earth than Fire." Kurama stated.

"Um, maybe..." Pyro bit her lower lip in thought.

"Either you are or you aren't, witch." Hiei growled.

"Dude, what is up your ass? I said I'm still working on it. I can pull form a lot of different sources." She turned to growl at the short demon in the backseat. her turn had her half way out of her seat.

"Such as?" he raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Plants. Fires. The moon herself. Storms. Hill, when he lets me. The Earth her-bloody-self. I don't freaking know what I am." she was close to yelling. The demon was pushing her way too far, and she was already pissed at him for previous events. "What the fuck is your damn problem anyway?"

"You stupid humans are my problem!" Hiei growled. "I'm stuck constantly saving your pathetic asses."

"I didn't ask you to come here, you ass. Hill and I were doing just fine on our own, thank you very much." she tried not to yell as loud as she really wanted to, considering that they were in a small metal box on wheels, full of highly flammable liquids. "YOU didn't save my ass, Hill did."

It was Kurama's turn to growl. "Sit down and stop yelling in my car."

Pyro immediately faced front with her hands clasped in her lap. "Sorry K'rama." she mumbled.

"Hiei, you can wipe that smirk off your face, because you started the fight. Koenma asked you to come here, not Pyro and Hillock, and you'd do well to remember that." Kurama said, eyeing the man in the back through the rear-view mirror.

* * *

><p>Hillock passed bottles of cream soda around. "So you really went and rented out the apartment next door?" He sat in the half-broken recliner by the door.<p>

Yusuke was sat on the far end of the couch, Koenma on the end closer to Hillock. Kuwabara had opted to drag over a chair from the dining area and sat backwards on it in front of the coffee table.

"Yes, it is quite a charming little two bedroom like this one." Koenma replied.

Yusuke swigged the soda. "That's me and Kuwabara's place. Fox-boy and three-eyes have the apartment right across from yours."

Silence settled as the men drank their respective drinks and tried not to stare at one another.

"So," Hillock said, breaking the silence, "I'm pretty sure why I need trained, but why Pyro? She's had a lot of training with the magic stuff."

Yusuke leaned forward and held up one finger. "Its about her power-up. When I power up, its like this..." To those in the room with Awareness, his fingertip glowed blue.

Hillock shook his head. "Traded Astral Sight for protections. I can't see that."

"I'll want you to train with that eventually. Not right away, you have more pressing training, since you and Pyro almost always work as a team." Koenma crossed his arms and tucked his legs into a lotus position.

Yusuke sat closer to the edge of his seat. "So, before you torched them, what did the demons that attacked you look like?"

Hillock leaned back. "They didn't attack, they tried to kidnap my fiancee. Creepy lizard men with a serious hissing problem. Weak too."

Kuwabara smacked the back of the chair he was sitting on. "Dammit, not those jerks again."

"We've had to deal with these bastards before." Yusuke explained.

"Not very well, or I wouldn't have had to roast them today for stealing my fiancee." Hillock growled.

"They would've taken her if she was your wife. Demons don't get the whole mark by token thing humans do." Yusuke grumbled.

"Then they're bloody idiots." Hillock grumbled.

"Weak demons, like those slavers, they have really short lives in demon world. So if they're gonna take a mate, they mark em, no waiting, no ceremony. And the mark is usually in the form of a bite on the neck." Yusuke shrugged. "Some of the higher level demons do the token thing, but that's just cause they tend to live longer, and want to make sure their mate is strong enough to not get them both killed quick. Demons lifebond."

"The stronger the demon, the longer the life expectancy, and the more likely they'll have a waiting period before mating." Hillock condensed everything into a small sentence.

"Its stupid, I know." Kuwabara said to the only other human in the room.

Yusuke gave the orange haired man a glare.

"I know you and Yukina are demons, and I don't care. The way they do things there is still stupid." Kuwabara glared right back.

"Actually, it makes perfect sense to me." Hillock shrugged.

"Speaking of your little hell-cat, how do you think she's handling the car ride with three-eyes?" Yusuke started laughing.

* * *

><p>Kurama finally found a space and parked. "Hiei, will you be joining us?"<p>

The fire demon just opened the door and got out.

"We will stop for sweet snow on the way back." Kurama chuckled at his friend's scowl as he exited the car.

Pyro started laughing at the pair. "You two seriously act old and married. Its frikken hilarious."

Hiei glared and growled a warning at the girl.

"Do not make me pull this brace back off and finish what I started." Pyro went from laughing to glaring in half a second.

Kurama rounded the car to lightly touch her shoulder. "Please, ignore Hiei. He is simply still mad about the fight."

She rolled her eyes and headed inside. Both men followed her.

After a couple moments, Kurama began to muse aloud. "I believe we should get you a longer planter, or a small table to put in front of the window."

Pyro tilted her head in thought. "Longer planter. Hill's bookshelf is under that window."

"You could always move the shelving unit." Hiei suggested.

"Hmm," Pyro rubbed her jawline with her thumb and forefinger. "I don't know."

"I saw inside the rear bedroom, it would fit beside the one already there." Hiei said, very softly. "Or you can replace the shelving unit with one that has a flat top."

Kurama gave his friend a shocked look.

Hiei shrugged. "That is how the fox usually arranges rooms to allow for both his books and his plants."

The fox demon seemed to preen under the indirect attention his friend was giving him.

"You two go and do plant things. I will go and get the shelving unit and meet you back at the car." Hiei said when they reached the door.

Pyro turned to thank the smaller demon, but he had already gone.

Kurama chuckled. "You seem to have impressed him."

"Crazy redhead say what?" Pyro arched one eyebrow at the remaining demon.

"He has chosen to make amends with you, instead of continuing the fight." Kurama tossed his hair and headed for the cart rack. "So, either you impressed him, or your fiancee did."

Pryo nodded and rubbed at her ring with the thumb of the same hand. "It was probably Hill, his powers are stronger than mine."

He tugged at a cart a few times. It refused to budge. "I wouldn't say that."

She tugged at a different cart, which came free immediately. "I would. He's been working on his a lot longer than I've been working on mine."

"You both have a lot of potential power. Almost a demonic amount."

She nodded, then nudged him with the cart. "Plant stuff's down that way."

He followed her to the Garden Center. Because Spring was right around the corner, the aisles were full of decorative planters, soil and seeds. They wandered until they found the longer planters they had come for.

Kurama pulled a plastic tray off the shelf. He tossed it into the cart. "You might need that."

Pyro moved to kneel in front of the display of unfinished terra cotta planters. "If you don't mind standing back a bit, I have a process..." she trailed.

"Of course." He bowed and stepped back.

She ran her hand across the display, mere centimeters from actually touching the planters. Her hand slowed and stopped over a long rectangular planter decorated with raised sun, moon, and star images. "I think I need to paint this."

"We will also need sealant."

"Of course, or the plants will dry out too fast." She tossed her hair and rolled her eyes at him.

Kurama reached around her and picked up another of the same design, and a round pot. He set them very carefully in the cart next to hers.

She gave him a quizzical look.

"One of your plants wants more room to spread out." He gave her a small smile. "I also need a new home for my own plants."

They gathered up soil and sealant before making their way to the registers.

* * *

><p>Hiei was sat on the hood of the car. "Witch, tell your annoying human to start clearing the bookshelf."<p>

"I have a name, jackass." She glared at the shorter demon, and rummaged in her bag.

"Fine, Pyro, please tell your annoying human to..." He was interrupted by an annoyed 'zip it' gesture from the woman now on the phone.

"Hey baby... no, nothing's wrong... they are being perfect gentlemen. Yes. Could you please and thank you start pulling books off that shelf under the window in the living room? Is a surprise, not tellin. Love you sweetie, see you in a few." She stowed her phone and got in the car.

Hiei shook his head and slid into the backseat. He would never understand the ningen need to be verbally reassured of their mate's devotion.

* * *

><p>Kurama drove in search of sweet snow.<p>

"Bruster's." Pyro said out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Shock made Kurama less than eloquent.

"I'm going to assume sweet snow means ice cream. Best place for ice cream near here is Bruster's, and you are about to miss the turn." She laughed.

He yanked the wheel to turn the sedan into the shop's parking lot. "Yes, sweet snow is ice cream."

* * *

><p>"She said what?" Yusuke gave the blonde man an odd look.<p>

"She said to clear the books off the shelf. Don't ask." He stacked books on the floor behind his chair in front of the bookshelf.

Yusuke knelt beside the other end of the bookshelf. "And you're not even questioning it?"

"Nope. Its her place here as well as mine, as long as she doesn't try to throw things out without us talking, she can redecorate if she wants." Hillock shrugged.

Kuwabara moved stacks of books from the floor to the table on the other side of the room. He picked up a copy of Children of Dune. "Um, can I borrow this?"

"Sure, but," Hillock started looking through the books, "you'd be better off starting with this." He held up a copy of Dune.

* * *

><p>read, review. all reviews are either read or forwarded to The Dark Wyvern, so, yeah, send them for him too.<p> 


	4. Kasmir

hey, people, i have returned for a bit. i blame my orthopedist for my disappearance. once again, i share credit with my honey, The Dark Wyvern. title of story still belongs to some crazy Finnish cellists (and their drummer). the YYH cast still belongs to the people who wrote it. (one of these days i'll look up that info and remember to write it down.) and Hillock is MINE and i shall never share. title of chapter is because i was listening to Zepplin today.

* * *

><p>"Nah, I already read that one, part of English Lit one year, then again a year ago for the hell of it. Started two on the way here." Kuwabara set the third Dune book off by itself. "Can I snag four when I'm done with three?"<p>

"Knock yourself out." Hillock shrugged. "But check with Pyro, she started reading them again."

"I doubt she'd miss 'em, you have a TON of books!" Yusuke chuckled.

"You haven't seen the stash in the bedroom, or the stash in the spare room. Though, the books in the spare room are either computer books or her work in progress." Hillock grinned. "We're bookworms."

Koenma excused himself, citing the need for files on the lizard-men and their known employers.

* * *

><p>As if sensing the bookshelf was clear, Pyro swung the door wide. "Honey, I'm ho-ome!" she called out in a sing-song voice.<p>

Hillock had her crushed against himself in a hello hug almost before she'd finished talking. A kiss guaranteed she would stay silent. "I missed you."

She giggled and stood on tip toe to kiss his nose. "I missed you too."

Hiei set the box containing the disassembled new bookshelf down a trifle too hard.

"Why the hell do we have a new bookshelf? Are you stealing mine?" Hillock arched his eyebrow at the shorter man.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "It is for your witch. Her plants can rest on top, the books can go on the shelves."

Yusuke hefted the entire existing shelving unit. The feat only seemed impressive, as it was made of press-board and plastic. "Where do you want this one?"

Hillock thought for a moment. "You can stack it on top of the shelf in the back bedroom."

Pyro pulled away from her fiancee and headed for the spare room. "You and Hiei can work on assembly, Hill. I gotta go teach a red head how to paint."

"I know how to paint." Kurama protested.

Pyro emerged holding a plastic shoebox full of paints and brushes. "Right. I've seen the inside of your apartment before, austere at best."

Kurama blushed a delicate shade of pink.

She was halfway out the door. "C'mon, Red. I want to have mine ready to bring in by sunset."

The demon in question shook his head and turned an imploring gaze to Hillock. "Tell me she gets easier to deal with."

"Nah, she's being nice since you are new to our insanity." Hillock laughed.

* * *

><p>After the shelves had been set up, a decision had been made by the men inside to watch anime. Hiei watched with them for a time, then got fed up. He wandered outside, to where the fox and witch were sitting on the sidewalk.<p>

They were still painting and chatting. Kurama looked up as Hiei approached. "So good of you to join us! I take it the shelves are done?"

Hiei sank to his heels beside his former partner in crime. "They were assembled a while ago. Now they are watching some stupid Japanese cartoon about vampires."

"Wow, they're watching Rosario and you lasted this long?" Pyro laughed. "Hill's anime collection doesn't exactly contain the answers of the universe. Pure entertainment."

Kurama coughed. "There was an anime..."

"About y'all, yeah. Saw it, all 112 episodes. Pretty much nailed the hair, the rest of your description is a little off." Pyro giggled."How do you think I know what the inside of your place looks like, hey?"

"I think they captured Hiei quite well." Kurama chuckled.

Hiei growled.

"Nope, made him look too short. Or is it that he's grown?" Pyro smiled at the growling demon. "From what I can tell, they got your powers pretty well."

Kurama nodded.

"Hill can't tell you that. He's got no Second Sight." Pyro tilted her head and swiped more green on the small pot she was working on. "I do, sometimes. Black fire is cool as hell." She gave Hiei a wink.

Hiei hmphed and turned away. "Cease your flirting, witch."

She all but threw her brush into the jar of water. "You need to lighten up." She turned and leaned closer to the red head. "Can't you, like, get him drunk or something, maybe get that stick outta his arse?"

Hiei stood, and indignant look on his face. "I do not have a stick 'up my ass.' Baka ningen."

"Je ne suis pas bete. And you pretty much just proved my theory." Her voice was calm as she rose to head inside.

Kurama placed his own brush in the water jar before she took it away. "Do not go inside yet."

Pyro looked at him funny. "Gonna go watch what the boys are watching while the paint dries."

Hiei stood in the center of the trio of drying flower pots and raised his ki. "They are dry."

Kurama sprayed the sealant liberally over the ceramics. Hiei again raised his ki.

The red head smiled at the girl. "The perks of having a fire demon around. When we finish here, would you like to help me cook? I'm going to be making enough for all of us."

Pyro tore open the potting soil. "As long as its not gonna kill me, or be spicy."

* * *

><p>Inside, the trio of men had switched to watching Yu Yu Hakusho.<p>

"Oh man, did I really look that stupid?" Yusuke asked, hanging his head.

"We both did, Urameshi." Kuwabara's posture mimicked his friend's.

"How in the hell did we survive?" Yusuke ran his hands through his hair and leaned back on the couch.

"Dumb friggin' luck and a deity on your side, perhaps?" Hillock laughed.

"More like dumb luck and my help." Hiei grumbled. He set the bigger planter close the the tv side of the shelf.

"Hey, Hiei. You missed most of our show." Yusuke grinned at his surly friend.

"I lived it. That was enough." Hiei grumbled and flitted out.

Pyro walked in carrying a small pot with a piney plant in it. "What did you say to him?"

"Nothin." Kuwabara mumbled. "He just doesn't wanna be reminded of how stupid we all used to be."

Pyro sat her planter down, then started for the door. "Well, Red's making curry, and I said I'd help."

Hillock grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap. She squeaked in surprise. He grinned broadly. "You don't know how to make curry."

She extricated herself from his grasp. "That's why I'm helping, so I can learn."

He pouted.

"It was your idea for me to learn to make it, like, a full year ago, so hush." She left.

"Man, you are so lucky you got her." Yusuke laughed, rubbing the back of his head where Keiko would most certainly have hit him if he'd tried something like that.

"You have no idea." Hillock paused for a second, a distant look in his eye. "I'm lucky she hasn't gotten her halisen yet." He said as his grin returned.

"You got any video games here?" Kuwabara asked.

* * *

><p>Pyro and Kurama decided that the six should have dinner together at her place, and watch a movie. She picked, and didn't allow the others to see until the movie started.<p>

"What the crap is this?" Yusuke grumbled.

"Funny. You'll like it." Pyro assured them.

A young Fred Savage on the screen complained about being sick and having his grandfather read to him.

About halfway through, Hiei began to fidget.

Pyro paused the movie. "You wanna leave, you can."

"No, I wish to finish the movie." Hiei grumbled at her. On screen, Andre the Giant's character was frozen in the middle of trying to sober up his friend.

"Well, I can't watch while you fidget." she grumbled right back.

"I think we all need an intermission." Hillock stood.

Hiei seemed to disappear. Clinking at the sink told the others he'd dropped off his dishes, and slam indicated he'd gone across the hall.

Pyro giggled when he suddenly appeared beside her again. "You didn't need to rush, Red and Zombie haven't even come back yet."

Hillock sat back down on her other side. Kurama walked in, then Yusuke.

"Start the movie, Witch." Hiei said.

"Manners, Spikes." She replied testily.

"Please." He growled and crossed his arms.

She restarted the movie.

* * *

><p>je ne suis pas bete. - i am not an idiot, the impolite version, because i like it better than idiote. :) if you can guess the name of the movie they're watching, i will name a character after you.<p> 


	5. better late than never

Hey, I'm back. They fixed me up and I can type again YAY. Not that more than two people actually read this, but here's an update. (actually, technically, The Dark Wyvern doesn't count, because he's partly writing this...)

DISCLAIMERS (because, really, the legal department has nothing better to do than prosecute harmless writers all day) YYH and characters what started there belong to the mind what thunk 'em up and/or the suits what bought the rights. Worlds Collide is the title of an album by Apocalyptica. Any OC's including, but not limited to, Pyro and Hillock are mine, as is the (ahem) plot. (plot summary: things happen, they think its fixed, more things happen, more things happen, shit goes to hell, maybe there's a happy ever after. Its my standard plotline.)

* * *

><p>The next morning saw Pyro headed out to work. It was close by, so she liked to walk there as often as possible. No sooner had she turned to cut across the grass than Kurama fell into step beside her.<p>

"And where are you off to this fine sunshiny morning?" Pyro asked, surprising herself with her lack of sarcasm.

Kurama chuckled. "Work. I can't just sit home and wait for something to happen."

Pyro nodded. "If I may ask, where do you work?"

Kurama waited until they had crossed the two-lane road before responding. "The nursery down the road, I believe it is called Leon's." He stayed as far from her as he could without seeming rude.

She shrugged. "Makes sense, I mean, where else would a plant manipulating demon work? An advertising agency?"

He attempted not to snort at the aptness of her guess.

She continued. "Though, you are the type what could model quite successfully, so, can't rule that out."

He flat out laughed at that. "Thank Inari they never showed that particular beverage add campaign here. And I have no desire to ever do that again."

"Lets be serious a moment here, say you had to chose, boring desk job, or playing with plants all day. You would chose plants. I know I did."

Kurama chuckled.

"I started last year, as soon as it opened. Now I'm a supervisor, and I'm told I'm days from getting the Assistant Manager position, so I'm most likely your guide to the nursery today."

"You will most likely be seeing me quite a bit more than that, as I have gotten the Supervisor position you will be vacating."

Pyro grinned broadly. "Sweet. If the reputation is anything to go by, you should be trained fairly quickly. A lot faster than some of the morons on the team now."

"I'm sure they can't be that bad."

* * *

><p>The pair started their walk back at the end of the day. As they walked, both checked their cell phones.<p>

"Yusuke has asked that I pick up milk on the way." He chuckled as he read the next text to himself. "Apparently, Hiei has picked up on drinking it along with Kuwabara. Hiei has explicitly asked that I do not bring home the 'coloured water the Witch's Human drinks' direct quote."

Pyro giggled. "Yeah, I need to pick up milk too. And some earplugs for the neighbors, so they don't hear... erm, something they ought not hear." She blushed slightly.

Kurama chuckled. "I had not expected Tim to promote you so quickly. It is safe to assume your celebrations tend to get quite loud, is it not?"

Pyro blushed more. "Oh, its safe to assume all right. Though, I half thought Tim was gonna fire my ass when he called me in."

"Since you will be knocking on Yusuke's door anyway, would you mind delivering the milk?" Kurama asked the brunette girl as they approached the apartment building they both called home.

"Oh sure. Should stave off the awkwardness of the earplug delivery." Pyro shifted the small tub that boasted its contents were '500 noise canceling earplugs.'

"Think you bought enough?" Kurama chuckled.

She blushed a deep shade of crimson, almost matching his hair. "Um, probably not, but after this warning, they can buy their own."

They parted ways at the top of the steps, he to his apartment, she to her delivery. Standing in front of the door next to her own, she had an 'oh shit' moment. But, the kitsune had said they texted, and implied that at least one idiot would be home, so she pounded on the door.

Yusuke answered it. "Geeze, Witchy, where's the fire?"

"Erm, Kuwabara's aura?" She held up the bag and tub in her hands. "I come bearing gifts of milk and earplugs."

Yusuke chuckled. "Warning taken. Thanks."

Pyro made a hasty retreat.

* * *

><p>The team and their reluctant protectees settled into a regular routine. Kuwabara found a job as a nurse in a veterinarian's office nearby. Kurama and Pyro walked to work together every morning, and back again in the evening. Yusuke and Hillock decided to team up for practice sessions in the woods near Hillock's parent's house. They also helped out with any work that needed done on the property.<p>

That being said, it was days before any of them discovered what Hiei did with his days.

Once again, Kurama and Pyro were asked to run small errands for the others on the way home from work. She had ventured into the toy isle for a much needed pack of foam darts for her fiancee when her path was partly blocked by a familiar scowl under a shock of black spiked hair.

"Holy shit, when the hell did you get a HUMAN job?" Pyro giggled.

Hiei turned his glare on her. "I started here two days ago. It is, a matter of image." He carefully stacked small square boxes made of brightly coloured plastic. "What is the point of these ridiculous things?"

"To be ridiculous. Human children don't mature as fast as demon children, and need silly toys to keep them occupied." Pyro giggled. She plucked the package of foam darts off the shelf. "And these keep Hillock from putting any more plastic pellet dents in the walls. Or breaking lampshades."

Kurama joined the girl, spotted Hiei, then growled slightly. He turned and walked away without asking the question he had walked over to ask Pyro.

She turned and watched the fox stalk off. "Did I say something?"

"No. You did nothing." Hiei turned to place the next set of boxes. "I have offended his fox."

"Oh." Pyro still sounded confused. "Well, if you need to avoid a pissy red head later, we can do some minor work with energies in my apartment. Hill and I have some pretty decent wards in place."

Hiei's eyes widened slightly. Her kindness was something he would never get used to.

* * *

><p>Kurama waited until the door had fully closed behind his former partner in crime before speaking. "Did you mean to make a challenge with that job of yours?"<p>

Hiei rolled his eyes. "No, Fox. If you were thinking, you would know that."

"You know I have no problem working and shopping so that you do not have to interact with the humans." Kurama sighed.

"Fox, you know as well as I do that the standard for the area is both members of a non-intimate living arrangement work. Since we display no signs of wealth, we should both work." Hiei said slowly, as if explaining to a drunk.

"You do not need to add mockery to your list of offenses." Kurama growled.

"I was not mocking you. Get your head out of your ass." Hiei growled. "I was attempting to do as you have always asked and blend in with the local cultural norms." The mildly pissed fire demon stalked to the door.

"Hiei, wait. I..." Kurama bowed his head. "Gomenasai."

Hiei paused. "I'm sure. The witch has asked for a small lesson in fire work."

* * *

><p>"Keep yer damn pants on! I can only move so fast!" Pryo's voice reached the ears of the fire demon pounding on the door.<p>

Hiei's hand faltered mid-strike. "Its Hiei." he announced, and immediately wondered why he made that concession to Human courtesy.

The door opened, revealing the brunette. She held a dishtowel in one hand. "Fox on your case?" She swung the door open further. "Figured he would be, so I made extra. Hill's still out beating your menace to society."

"Hn. The Detective is not mine." Hiei grumbled, accepting her unspoken request to enter.

"Yeah, well, Red is, and obviously, he's being a dick." Pyro giggled. "Chill out while I finish up, then we can get to work."

Hiei snuck into the kitchen behind her. He waited until the girl had gone back to her abandoned task, then spun her to face him and held his dagger to her throat. "Your man is not here to protect you, should you not be more wary of who you let in your house?"

Pyro gave the demon a wicked grin and tapped her carving knife against his groin. "Just because I'm a pretty girl doesn't mean I need a man to protect me."

"Remove your blade from my groin." Hiei growled, pressing his dagger into the skin just below her jaw.

Her response was to press the tip of her blade firmly into the place his femoral artery pulsed.

He replied in kind. "I will not tell you again."

Her blade pressed harder, sliding through the material of his work pants. "I remove my blade when I no longer feel threatened."

A light tap, followed by the sound of the door being opened fractionally tried to break the tension of violence. "Hiei?"

"Hey, Red. Ya might as well join us." Pyro said, not looking away from her opponent.

"Hiei!" Kurama's voice conveyed the shock neither combatant would turn to see. "Do you have some sort of deathwish?"

Pyro rolled her eyes. "Obviously, he does." She pressed her blade closer by another fraction of an inch.

Hiei's eyes flashed in response to the kitsune's unspoken command. In the space between blinks, the fire demon had crossed to the other side of the living area. He winced at the sting of the wound the witch had given him, and knew he felt his own blood run out to stain his black pants.

A fine line of bright red blood bloomed on her pale skin, none ran.

Kurama rushed to the girl. "Dammit, Hiei. The 'broken witch' will not be the downfall of this mission, you will." He tilted her head up gently to examine the depth of the wound. "And you had better thank the gods you barely scratched her."

Whatever else he meant to growl was forgotten as she swung her knife up to smack the unopened antiseptic swab from his hands. "You make one move to recover that, and I swear I will do worse to you than draw a little blood."

Both demons watched the bead of red-black blood draw a line down the length of the carving knife.

"Blood for blood." Pyro shrugged. "Now both of you get the hell out." She turned away to try to wash the knife.

Kurama attempted to speak.

"Get. OUT!" She yelled.

* * *

><p>Just like that, both demons found themselves staring at her apartment door.<p>

* * *

><p>I was going to add another scene, but, since one of the writers on here whom I read all the time has finally posted after her hiatus, I feel guilty about making you fine folks wait another day. So, go thank Totidem Verbis for once again kicking my ass. Any confusion about pyro's sudden psycho is my fault. Mea culpa. It will be resolved, and fairly quickly, because its that time again ladies and gents, pyro feochadan is galavanting off, and The Dark Wyvern shall be at my elbow as I type, so we might even get out two chapters! Lol. Ok, later peeps.<p> 


	6. late again

Hello again lovelies. I know you're there because my hits and visitors counters keep moving, please to drop me a line sometime?

Usual disclaimer: I own naught but the plot, Hill, Pyro, and all the OC's I happen to throw at you. Yes, that means I own the lizard men. The YYH peeps belong to them what hold the rights. The title belongs to Apocalyptica.

And thanks once more to The Dark Wyvern for helping me write this one. Oh! And I have no reason to not type anymore. I'm healed up, got a new job, and I'm moving! Yes, The Dark Wyvern and I are cohabitating. YAY! Lol.

* * *

><p>Kurama blinked at the sudden change of scenery.<p>

"Goddammit, Fox. Now I have ANOTHER ability to test her for!" Hiei grumbled.

"Oh man, I do not want to be you two when Hill gets here." Yusuke laughed as he walked up the stairs. "Cause, from the looks of you, Pyro's pissed as all hell now."

Hiei jabbed an accusing finger at the door belonging to the humans in question. "That psychotic witch tried to castrate me!"

Yusuke's mouth dropped open.

"To be fair, you did have a dagger to her throat, Hiei." Kurama pointed out.

Yusuke whistled.

"She was seconds away from using a known power on me, then the fox went and walked in." Hiei grumbled.

It was Kurama's turn to look shocked. "You were testing her?"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Yes, Fox, I was. Now I've got yet another skill to test her on."

Yusuke groaned. "Seriously, Kurama, weren't you paying any attention at the last meeting? Shortie's testing her, so that I know what I'm dealing with when I help her unbind her Spirit energy while she's got that thing on her arm."

"I apologize, I tuned you out after you had started bickering like children." Kurama pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We were debating how the testing should run." Yusuke sat on the step. "How many more weeks is this gonna push back the schedule?"

Hiei thought carefully. "About a week more." He flitted inside.

"Hill knows about the testing thing. He's still probably going to try to kill both of ya."

Kurama moved to follow the shorter demon inside. "Not after he's talked to his fiancee. She drew blood on Hiei. I'm the one he will murder."

"Oh man, I miss all the best fights!" Yusuke wailed.

* * *

><p>Pyro slid the last portion of Chicken Kiev onto a plate just as the door opened. Hillock crossed the dining space to tug at the end of the scarf wrapped around her neck.<p>

"I already know about the fight love, take it off." he said.

She carefully unwound the material, wincing slightly when something got stuck. "It looks worse than it is."

Hillock ran his thumb across just under the line cut into her throat. "Did you really try to castrate him?"

Pyro gave her fiancee a look. "Hill, you know if I tried, it would have happened. I stabbed him." She shrugged and turned to retrieve flatware from the dish rack.

He stopped her with a hand on her arm. "You just stabbed him?"

"In the groin, femoral artery. No where near deep enough to kill."

"Good girl." Hillock helped her bring the plates to the table. "I hear you got a new power today."

She slid into a seat opposite him. "Kurama and Hiei pissed me off, so I made them get out."

"You impressed Hiei. Kurama is convinced that he's going to be killed."

"He came at me with an alcohol wipe!" she sighed. "I think we need to get rid of the steel carving knife, its got demon blood stains."

"I think we should keep it."

"You would say that."

"Your first battle blood is a special thing, love. We should get a stand, or a case, and show it off like a trophy."

"Whatever, love."

* * *

><p>"Hiei, have you healed?" Kurama asked the motionless shadow in the window.<p>

"Yes." came the terse reply.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes."

"But, you were able to get her to use a power."

"No, Fox, YOU got her to use a power. You nearly killed her." Hiei growled and turned slightly to face the red head.

Kurama glared. "So did you."

"No, I did not. Had you not interfered, I would not have cut her, she would have used a power to stop me. Had you actually read the file you were given, you would have known that denatured alcohol is more deadly than that shallow cut I gave her." Hiei stood, crossed his arms, and glared at his roommate.

Kurama held his glare for a second, then bowed his head. "I have neglected my duties."

Hiei moved to smack the kitsune in the head. "You're damn right you have. At least I made sure I knew what the hell was going on. Where the fuck is your brain at?"

"Obviously not where it belongs. I should..." Kurama turned toward the door.

"Not tonight you shouldn't. I spoke to Hillock. I am the witch's first battle blood." Hiei said with a proud smirk.

Kurama chuckled in understanding. "You should not fancy 'the witch' so much. Those two are lifebound."

"They are not mated." Hiei silently dared the fox to say anything at all.

"They may not be in our terms, but they might as well be. I dare say Hillock would take serious offense to you trying to court her."

"Which would make him mad enough to throw his Void grenades at me again." Hiei gave him a smug grin.

Kurama sighed. "You know, I think I liked you better before you became devious."

"I learned it from you."

"I know, and I regret ever having taught you."

* * *

><p>short chapter, but we've been busy here. Moving, cleaning, playing MTG with friends... busy busy busy. I finally got him to start the training scenes! Yay. So, yeah, soon: Hill and Yusuke in the woods, throwing powers about and generally setting up for a later scene... that's enough spoilers there.<p>

REVIEW! Is like crack for writers.


	7. are you still here?

Wow, its been a REALLY long time since I've updated. Most of you are probably gone now, but whatever, i'm posting so that The Dark Wyvern stops poking me about it.

For the legality of the matter: I do not own the YYH characters. I DO own the plot, and any OC's that happen to show up. (except for Tara Totidiem Verbis. She owns herself, I'm just borrowing her.)

* * *

><p>Silence hung between Pyro and Kurama as they made their way to work the next morning.<p>

Kurama heaved a sigh. "I've been an ass lately, haven't I?"

"Damn skippy." Pyro chuckled, "If you miss her, just call her already."

The red head stopped dead in his tracks.

Pyro turned and began to walk backwards. "Empath, remember?" the shocked look on the fox's face made her giggle. "You are missing someone really important, and my guess is lover or mother."

Kurama started after her. "You are right. I left in a bit of a rush and there was no chance to say goodbye."

"Get a burner phone and call. It will help." Pyro laughed. "Trust me, I know" she finished in a more serious tone.

Koenma was suddenly on the sidewalk in front of them. "No need to make a phone call, some of the girls are coming to help." The young god looked hard at Pyro. "Seems I haven't brought them soon enough."

"'Tis but a scratch." Pyro giggled. "Drew blood on Hiei though."

Koenma nearly dropped his pacifier. "Y-you did?"

|"Yea. He had a dagger to my throat, I had a carving knife to his femoral artery. He swears I tried to castrate him." Pyro winked at the god.

"I botched their sparring match." Kurama added.

"I heard. Shizuru is ticked you've been the bonehead this mission." Koenma gave the fox a near glare. "Get it together."

"We have to get to work, Koenma." Pyro started around the godlet.

"No, you don't. I made a call." Koenma said.

"Dammit Koenma," Pyro glared. "I need the hours so that I can pay the rent."

"Don't worry about rent. It's been covered. You both need to come with me. Now." Koenma grabbed both the fox and the witch by the hand and zapped them to his office.

"What the hell man?" Pyro yelped.

"Shouldn't that be 'what the hell, God?'" Koenma quipped"

"Actually it should be 'What the hell, you annoying little toddler.'" Pyro glared at the godlet.

"Oh so the first line was intended as a compliment?" Koenma asked smugly.

Pyro hissed at him loudly enough he stepped back. Kurama chuckled at their ridiculousness.

"But anyway, You were being followed." Koenma said returning to the original subject.

"By what?" Pyro demanded.

"Something that could neutralize Earth elementals," Koenma replied.

"I'm not pure earth, ya know," the girl huffed.

"You also would burn yourself out in the fight." Kurama spoke this time. "And then your fiance would most likely torture me to death."

The angry woman moved to sit in the corner with her arms crossed.

"You don't have to stay here for too long," Koenma sighed.

"It's already been too long you pacifier-sucking fool," she grumbled.

* * *

><p>"So explain to me why the hell we are lying to her?" Hillock demanded.<p>

"To test the limits of her power. I am also lying to the fox if that makes you feel better," Hiei said, smirking darkly.

"You just don't bloody get it, do you shortshit?" Hillock sighed and tilted his head back.

"Get what?" Hiei gave the human a befuddled look.

"The value of a completely honest relationship. The fact that, if I'm not there, she is extremely likely to kill someone, and vice versa." Hillock glared at the demon sitting near his lover's beloved herb garden.

"Threat noted." Hiei turned to examine the plants. "Honesty of the kind you speak doesn't exist. Ever."

"It does with us. I had complete faith in her and her loyalty for the two and a half years before things worked out enough for us to finally move in together."

"She just didn't tell you of her indiscretions, fool."

Hiei suddenly found himself pinned to the wall and bereft of air via Hillock's forearm. "Never say nor imply anything of the sort to me or her if you value your existence. You, who value honor so highly, should know better than to question the honor of someone, especially when it comes to that which is most important." Hillock's tone was deadly cold, his real eye almost burning with icy rage while the fake was almost shimmering with a black aura.

Hiei attempted to push back the ningen cutting off his air supply without success. Hillock then gave one last shove, making Hiei fear for a crushed windpipe, before releasing the short demon. Hiei gasped as he leaned on the wall, his hand on his throat massaging the damage.

"It's her thing, and mine, when we love, it is with every fiber of our being. It can neither be shared nor broken and should NEVER be questioned. Ask her if you don't believe me. But be prepared for far more than a nick to your thigh for your idiocy." Hillock stated in the same cold tone, before turning and leaving the gasping demon.

* * *

><p>"It shouldn't be long now. Hiei is likely feeding whatever Koenma spoke of to his dragon now." Kurama attempted to reassure Pyro.<p>

"I'd feel a lot better if you quit fucking hovering over me like a damned nursemaid." Pyro growled. "Ever since the healer said I was lucky to be alive, you've been in my personal space, and it is seriously pissing me the hell off."

Kurama sank to the floor beside her. "I just feel responsible. In addition, I have been quite remiss in my behavior towards you."

"Damn skippy you've been an ass. Now for the hundred and fifty fucking seventh time, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Pyro leaned back and closed her eyes. Her hand were resting on the ceremonial knife she'd tucked into her bag that morning.

"I could..." the red head's words were cut off by the point of her knife appearing between his eyes.

"I assure you, my athame is fully functional and quite sharp." Pyro glared at the overly talkative demon. "I would rather avoid having to rededicate this blade once more."

"Um..." The kitsune was still dumbstruck by the utter calm she radiated while still sounding so totally pissed.

"Get it through that thick fox skull, I do not need food, drink, comforting or apologies. I would like to sit in SILENCE and meditate for a while." She calmly sheathed the knife and leaned back against the wall again.

"As you wish." Kurama moved away from the girl, remaining close enough to diffuse any situation that should arise.

Koenma walked in. "Kurama! What did you do?"

Kurama looked around, stunned by the voice. Pyro was mostly where he'd left her. Part of her had begun sinking into the floor. She was slowly being consumed, it seemed.

"She said she wanted to meditate in silence." Kurama informed the godlet.

"She's attempting to find her own way home, and doing a fairly good job of it." Koenma corrected.

"What?!" Kurama replied in shock.

"Hiei just reported in saying a ghost image of Pyro was beginning to appear."

Pyro opened her eyes, phasing back fully into the room. "Dammit! Suichi, I thought I told you to stuff it."

Kurama just bowed in acknowledgment.

"You know, you really shouldn't try to jump planes without a portal." Koenma said.

"Well Hill was just choking Spiky, so you should probably portal my ass home before Hiei gets himself into more trouble." Pyro smirked.

Koenma snapped hurriedly and a portal opened. "Send your lover through, I wish to speak to him, privately."

Pyro strolled through the portal and moments later Hillock appeared through it the cold but controlled fury still obvious on his face.

Kurama made a hasty retreat, lest Hillock's rage splash onto him.

"Hillock, sit please. I'd like to run a scan on you." Koenma gestured to a bench by the wall, seemingly oblivious to Hillock's rage.

* * *

><p>Pyro glared at the fire demon standing in her living room. "Just test me, goddammit, and stop all this deviant game bullshit."<p>

Hiei scoffed. "It is working. Most people's true power only manifests when it is a matter of life and death."

"Um, hel-looo, not most people, or have you not figured that out yet?" Pyro growled before continuing. "I never do things by halves, EVER. If I'm gonna use a power, then, by the gods, I will bring that full power to bear, and may the gods have mercy on the idiot, because I sure as hell won't."

"That is what your file claims." Hiei rolled his eyes at the woman. "I have been through this before."

"Your two idiots?" Pyro threw her hands in the air. "Never mind. Gods!" she walked off a bit, "I am surrounded by morons!"

She stopped short, as the fire demon had suddenly appeared in her path. "I will be directly responsible for at least two areas of your training. I do this so that I know what exactly I will be dealing with."

* * *

><p>Hill sat on the bench his anger cooling but not gone yet. "So just what are you testing me for?"<p>

"Your shields, to see exactly what we are dealing with." Koenma shrugged.

"Well I don't jump planes on purpose anymore, and rarely while I'm sleeping either. Other then that the only real penetration of them I've had is when someone targets me through Pyro and they sneak through her holes." Hillock replied.

"Wait, you knew?" Koenma looked shocked.

"We knew you'd be testing us since we met." Hillock crossed his arms. "And the only reason I let the red-eyed bastard go before was because I saw Pyro's astral self by the wall."

"Very well then," Koenma sighed as he summoned a new portal.

* * *

><p>Hiei grabbed Pyro and pulled her close, kissing her presumptively.<p>

Pyro shoved him with all her physical strength and some additional ki for emphasis.

Hillock walked in just in time to watch the small fire demon go into the wall between the kitchen and the hallway.

"Ecto Gamut. Try anything like that again and you will become acquainted with the sharp side of my blade." Pyro growled as her athame began to glow a light blue.

Hillock shook his head, feeling a mix of rage and pity. He grabbed the sheath his beloved had dropped as he stepped between them. "He's not worth the effort Ro."

"He is so. He TOUCHED ME!" Pyro growled with rage, her eyes flashing with a dangerous shade of crazy.

"Calm down, love." Hillock slowly slid the sheath onto the still glowing blade as he moved closer to Pyro.

Pyro leaned to make eye contact with the demon. "Never cross a Black Berry Witch, for she means what she says, and does what she means."

Hiei wisely kept his mouth shut and disappeared, the door opening and shutting in a blink.

"Hill, he...he grabbed me and kissed me." Pyro said, leaning into his broad chest.

"Did you kiss him back?" Hillock asked, the immediate rage gone and something else remaining.

"Of course not! I'm offended that you'd even ask that." Pyro attempted to slap Hillock.

Hillock caught her arm with a slight grin. "Exactly, Ro. As I told shortshit earlier, I have total faith in you. That's why I'm not freaking out over this. I know that I am yours and you are mine."

"Oh." Pyro just buried herself further into his embrace.

* * *

><p>Hiei stumbled through the front door of his apartment then slumped against it. "Fox, I blew it. Thoroughly."<p>

Kurama walked out of the kitchen area, wiping his hands on a towel. "What did you do this time?"

Hiei slowly met Kurama's eyes then blinked a few times. "Kissed the witch."

Kuwabara poked his head from around the corner in the kitchen. "And Hillock didn't kill you?" He asked incredulously as Kurama responded in shock, "You did WHAT?!"

"We were arguing, and I got right in her face. Then, for who knows what reason, I just kissed her." Hiei rubbed his head right next to his covered eye.

"What kind of man are you? I thought had honor." Kuwabara exclaimed indignantly.

"So did I," Hiei mumbled, his eyes downcast once more.

Both Kuwabara and Kurama looked at Hiei in shock. "Perhaps," Kurama said in his usual soothing way, "She fascinates you, because she controls vast spiritual power despite her physical form not being up to par."

Kuwabara chipped in, "Damn shortie, you need to get out more. Even I'm not that stupid."

Hiei sighed, "Things are bad, if even Kuwabara is calling me an idiot."

"True, things are bad. But the fact you are uninjured shows some slight hope." Kurama said wisely.

"You just need to get your spiky head out of your ass," Kuwabara chipped in.

* * *

><p>"Fox, they are not home." Hiei called out as he came back into the apartment.<p>

"I know they aren't. They've gone to blow off steam to keep you alive." Kurama said, his calm wearing thin.

"Wait how would blowing off steam keep Hiei alive?" Kuwabara asked while he finished his work.

"Because if they are releasing their anger at something else they are less likely to unleash it at me." Hiei grunted.

"Did it hurt you to admit that Hiei?" Kurama asked while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Painful or not, its the truth. And I need to apologize to them. This incident will make training them quite difficult." Hiei sighed.

"Um, why is Hiei sounding like he has a heart all of a sudden?" Kuwabara asked.

"Shut up, baka. I am the only fire user in our group, not to mention the only psychic. That makes me essential for training the witch, and more useful for training her human." Hiei sat in the window staring out into space.

"My, my, Hiei, I must say you have done a lot of maturing under Mukuro on patrol these last few years. I was beginning to think you hadn't, but now that you are dealing with a difficulty that can not be fixed through the application of your sword or dragon, it really shows." Kurama smiled at his friend.

"Wait you are saying that the shrimp is starting to grow up? Never thought I'd see the day." The tall human shook his head. "You might make a decent brother-in-law after all."

"Shut up, both of you. I was neither born nor reborn human. Nor was I raised by anything resembling a decent family." Hiei grumbled, shifting on the windowsill.

"Your maturation is a good thing, old friend. It means I will have fewer messes involving you to clean up." Kurama chuckled.

"How did your child self not kill me?" Hiei mused aloud.

"You had your redeeming qualities." Kurama shrugged.

"Like what?" Kazuma interjected.

"Not now Kuwabara. His embarrassment is more than enough at the moment." Kurama then went about setting out dinner.

* * *

><p>After the others had all gone to work as usual the next day, despite all the troubles the previous day, Yusuke and Hillock met up and headed to Hillock's car. As they got close, Hillock tossed his keys at Yusuke's head.<p>

Yusuke caught them deftly then looked at Hillock. "So it's finally time for me to try the trip, huh?"

"Yes, but if you screw up my transmission you will be replacing it." Hillock growled, the anger from yesterday still evident.

Yusuke gulped. "Got it."

They left the apartment complex. While Yusuke ground the gears a couple times, causing Hillock to give him death glares, he did alright for his first full drive in a manual car.

After a bit longer than usual they got to Hillock's parent's property. They parked in a side area and sprinted into the national forest to avoid too much notice, heading for one of their usual areas.

"So what are we working on today? Physical or energy?" Hillock asked once they arrived.

"Energy. Given all of what happened yesterday, I don't think I want to risk you hitting me with an overpowered hit today." Yusuke chuckled.

"Fair enough," Hillock grumbled.

"This time I want to observe your attacks, see if I can get a better idea of how you do what you do." Yusuke stated, trying to think how Genkai or Kurama would go about learning about the man's strange powers.

Hillock just shrugged. "Guess I'll start with some Void." Without any of the normal theatrics that most energy users seem to like to use, Hillock just held out a hand. His body seemed to vibrate slightly as his mind turned inward seeking out his own balance. He drew from both the light and dark in his soul, putting them together then pulling them apart repeatedly, purifying the essence of it and reversing it. While he normally did this instantly, he slowed down the process so that his purported trainer could observe. Once he had the energy in its pure, but reversed, form he let the energy of absence form in his hand before throwing his arm out, sending the blast flying. He hit a few trees, but didn't destroy any given how much he had held back. Even so, the blast traveled several hundred feet and spread out significantly. All told the process took about five minutes.

Yusuke's jaw dropped and his eyes were filled with a mix of wonder, awe, and some apprehension. "I've never seen or felt anything like that. Do you always have that on tap? It took a lot longer than usual for you to use it."

"Actually, I normally can do that nearly instantaneously, but I slowed down my process significantly so you could observe it. That is why you are here, isn't it?" Hillock asked snidely, then he made a similar blast in the space of a heartbeat to prove his point.

Yusuke's eyes widened again. "I... see. How much power did you use in those blasts?" he asked with trepidation.

"About five percent of my normal maximum physical channeling ability, without focuses." Hillock said matter of factly. "Granted I can increase that maximum significantly through use of accoutrements, similar to your concentration ring, though mine can also act as additional reservoirs of power for if things get dicey." Hillock's explanation, while somewhat dry, was terse and to the point. "Of course, if they ever run dry there are always the leylines."

"Leylines?" Yusuke asked, his confusion evident.

"Dimwit." Hillock said it in such a way, Yusuke started looking around for Genkai, while covering the back of his head. "Leylines are conduits of power that flow through the Earth. Immensely powerful and wild, they are the key to many old magicks. I can use them to recharge, though it does take some time. Say ten minutes or so for a quick charge, an hour or two to completely charge. Though I've never had to actually do that in a rough situation. I only know because I drained myself several times to find out. I'd rather not be caught unaware."

Yusuke's eyes lit up. "So is that something you could teach?" The thought of a back up power source excited him.

"Possibly, but the few teachings I've come across say its an Earth based power, and given your Air nature that would make it quite difficult for you." Hillock went on, playing with creating and dissipating his grenades while he talked.

"Air nature? What are you talking about?" Once again Yusuke's confusion was evident.

Hillock groaned. "All this time training under Genkai and you never found out what your power was based on?" Hillock shook his head while massaging his temples. "Why do you think you and Jin are so damned similar? You have the same basic nature. It's why Hiei and Kuwabara are always fighting despite the similarities of their base selves. They have Fire natures, just like Pyro and myself."

Yusuke looked like a light bulb popped on in his thick head. "So everyone has a nature based on one of the five elements you, Pyro, Kurama, and Pacifier-breath have been going on about? And it determines their basic self and powers?"

"Sort of. Each person is born with a natural affinity for one of the main four elements, Earth, Fire, Air and Water. Being born with an affinity for Spirit is unheard of since it is the central element that connects the others, though its possible that Spirit is Koenma's nature given who and what he is." Hillock continued lecturing, his anger mostly dissipating as he followed intellectual trains of thought to get the concepts through to Yusuke.

"But then where does your Void come in?" Yusuke was really getting into the subject now.

Hillock sighed, knowing he opened the bottle and this could take a while. "Ok, Void is a part of the Spirit element in a way, though that is an oversimplification. Void is absence or nothingness harnessed. It requires balance in your soul because it requires light and dark to create. Between light and dark, good and evil, night and day, is a twilight point. A place where things don't exist, and yet, they do. In that is a hard to obtain power, Void."

Yusuke nodded. "Ah." Though it was obvious he didn't really get it, he accepted that because he knew his power wasn't in thinking. "And what about Yukina's Ice, Kurama's plants or whatever the hell Chu does?"

"Well Ice is a combination of two elements. In Yukina's case it's Water mixed with Air. Her primary nature is Water given how she acts, but Air is a part of it. That's the reason the Koorime so ruthlessly suppress themselves. The Air could give rise to conflict. Her's seems stronger than usual given how much spirit she has. Though Ice can also be created by a mix of Water and Fire, its much more difficult. Kurama's plants are also a mix of two natures. Earth as the primary with Water mixed in for enrichment. He does that consciously while Pyro still does it without conscious thought. As for Chu, having never met him I don't have a damned clue what the hell he does." Hillock was leaning against a tree while he talked, actually getting into the explanations he was giving, though somewhat surprised at the fact Yusuke was mostly keeping up.

"Wait, if I'm Air natured, does that mean I can learn to fly like Jin?" Yusuke was extremely pumped at that thought.

"That is far more possible than you learning to draw from the leylines. Though you will need to actually become attuned to your Air nature." Hillock said, realizing how much work that will be.

Yusuke just looked at Hillock, realizing that the positions of teacher and student would never be truly clear again.

* * *

><p>Ok, now, lets get this clear. I really am a witch, and my honey really is some kind of magic user, BUT nothing we can do happens like we're writing it to happen. It has a very real presence, but no physical effect.<p>

This chapter is also a first for two things: 1) its the first time The Dark Wyvern has written a scene, and b)its the first time he's actually sat and explained exactly how he does what he does. (which is rather impressive, even without physical effects)

translation: ecto gamut- never without my permission. (don't believe me? watch The Fifth Element.)


End file.
